The project has progressed on both hardware and software fronts. HARDWARE DEVELOPMENT: We have acquired a second Cromemco computer in order to prevent the computing load of the lab from interfering with the activity of our programmer. In addition, we have installed a digitizing tablet, a T.V. camera and digitizer interface and established necessary interconnections to permit communication on the telephone with the SUMEX system at Stanford and the Dayhoff system in Washington. SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT: Progress has been made in developing programs for routine analysis of DNA sequences. These include utilities such as MAP, LIST, COMPARE and TRANSLATE, SPLICE, etc. as well as a system for building up accurate maps of large molecules when some portions have been sequenced and others not. Programs for digitizing both sequencing gels and restriction mapping gels have been written for the digital tablet and are under development for the TV system. A hueristic program for the detection of homologies between distantly related DNA molecules has been developed and is being used to analyse relationship among immunoglobulins sequenced in the laboratory. The task of implementing the programs on a home computer has not yet been tackled in earnest. It would now seem that the Apple Computer is going to be the computer chosen by most users rather than the TRS 80 Radioshack model as we originally thought. We will likely use the Apple in initial efforts.